Honeymoon
by babyblushbun
Summary: Red & Blue are enjoy their honeymoon together in the Alola region. - My first upload to this site, also one of my first NSFW stories that I actually finished! Please give feedback and constructive criticism, I know this is a bit amateur! - [I was having a hard time finding a fanfiction that was between Alolan Red & Blue that considered their marriage, so I made my own!]
1. Chapter 1

The late afternoon sun sprawled out against the ivory sheets, making the young brunette man feel tired as he lay in its warmth and listened to the distant sound of Wingulls and Pelippers sing along to the crashing waves. He opened his eyes for a moment, bringing his hand to his face. He gazed at his ring finger, with a small, silver ring wrapped around it. He awoke every morning with this ring here, ate each meal with it, and so forth, but seldom did he ever actually remember to acknowledge it. When he did, it brought a warm feeling to his cheeks and his chest. The only time he truly did take it off and slip it in his back pocket was during Pokémon battles, as he feared it could be lost or destroyed during one. As he gazed tenderly at the piece of jewelry, a voice called for him from the other side of the room.

"Babe, are you getting ready?" the voice called. The brunette was distracted, rotating his hand around, looking at the ring from each angle still. "Love?" the voice spoke again. No response. Suddenly, steps crunched on the carpet as the voice appeared closer. "Red? Red!" The man on the bed finally lost his focus on the ring and turned to look at the voice. There stood a familiar, loving face, although its expression seemed to be a bit annoyed at the moment. The face belonged to a young man named Blue, who stood with one hand on his hip, ginger hair and hazel eyes glimmering in the sunlight coming from the window. "Red, dear, we have to be at the party in an hour." Red lifted his body up a bit from the bed and looked at Blue. Red didn't speak much, but when he did, his voice was a low, rich voice, which was quite contrary to that of Blue's higher, lighter voice. "I'm already ready." Red spoke. Blue took a quick moment, his eyes scanning Red. "I suppose it doesn't matter what you wear anyway," Blue spoke as he turned, "The party is more of a gathering, it's casual. That's what Professor Kukui said, anyhow." He began to walk back towards the bathroom. The comment seemed a bit backhanded to Red, as he jumped quickly off the bed and walked to Blue. He stopped him in his path as he swung his large arms around the ginger's chest and lay his chin on his shoulder. "Was that comment necessary?" Red jeered. A muffled chuckle was heard from Blue. "I'm sorry dear, you just don't seem to care about your fashion as much as I do."

"I don't think it's important."

"I suppose it doesn't matter anyway…" Blue trailed off. Red puffed out his cheeks in a pout. "I… don't really care about this party-thing either… We're not supposed to be doing work stuff… We're on…" he stopped mid-sentence. Blue freed himself from Red's embrace and turned to face him. "On…?" Red's cheeks formed a light blush. "Our… honeymoon…" Red, a rather large, and occasionally intimidating, young man, turned his face towards the floor in a fluster as his face turned as red as a pokéball. Him and Blue had been together romantically for a few years now, had been together even longer if you count their childhood rivalry, and now they had made it official and tied the knot. Yet, Red still often found himself flustered with his stomach in knots when he thought of his husband. Needless to say, any talk of their romance that seemed out of the blue sent him into a tizzy. Blue smiled sympathetically as he brought a hand to his husband's face. "I'm sorry, love… you know how it is. World famous champions spotted in the Alola region…" Blue trailed off again, catching his thought after a bit. He stepped closer to Red, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Tonight is the last work-related obligation, alright? The rest of the trip is free to us." Blue smiled as Red leaned in, giving his husband a light kiss on this lips. "Alright." He reiterated. For a moment the two stared at each other affectionately, until a small tug was felt on Red's pant leg. He looked down to see his partner Pikachu, who just a moment ago was curled up asleep on the bed, gazing up at him. " _Pikaa!"_ the little Pokémon cried. Red turned and squatted, speaking to it in a singsong voice. "What is it buddy? You want a kiss too?"

" _Pii!"_ It sung out with joy. Red reached out for it, lifting it up, and gave it a large smooch on its forehead. Small bolts of electricity rose from its red cheeks as it giggled with delight. Red and Blue both chuckled as they watched the little flustered Pokémon wriggle with happiness. After the laughter faded, Red took a glance at the clock. "I suppose I have time to take a shower before the party."

"Yeah? I thought you were already ready?" Blue queried. "I am, but honestly I still have the feeling of seawater on my skin from this morning." Red said as he put Pikachu back down. Blue laughed. "Alright, just don't make us late."

"I won't…" Red replied as he began to undress for his quick shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Iki Town was lit with torches as familiar and unfamiliar faces chatted and ate custom Alolan dishes. Blue strolled around, making friendly small talk with many of the different captains and kahunas of the island. Red stayed close behind him, saying only few words to people. Truly, the most he talked was with his husband. Kukui approached him at one point, firing up a conversation with his fierce personality that only made Red more anxious. "How're you boys liking the weather here in Alola?"  
"It's nice."

"Warmer than the Kanto region, yeah?"

"Yes." Kukui swirled around a drink in his hand. "Wonderful place to have a honeymoon, yeah? My wife and I didn't even need to travel for ours! How wonderful it is to live in such a beautiful region!" Kukui laughed loudly. "Y-yes." Red replied, feeling himself getting flustered again at the thought of his own honeymoon. Kukui reached over and gave Red a firm pat on the back. "Anyway… did either of you bring your team?" Red perked up. "No… I left the rest of my team back at the resort we're staying at. I just have Pikachu on me."

"Ah, that's a bummer." Kukui frowned slightly. "It's not often that you get this many powerful trainers together in one spot, yeah? We were planning on maybe doing a free-for-all battle later with whoever wanted to participate…"

"A-ah… I'm sorry…" Red trailed off as he realized Blue was no longer standing beside him, in whatever conversation he had been in. As Kukui continued to talk, Red looked around to see where he might've gone off to. Suddenly, he recognized his bright hair a few feet off in the distance, making his way to the kahuna's house, where they had buffet tables and the bathroom set up for partygoers to use. Red excused himself from Kukui and started making his way towards the bathroom, where Blue turned towards.

Red knocked on the bathroom door. "Occupied."

"I-it's me. Red."

"Oh." Suddenly, the knob turned to let Red in. In he went, closing the door behind him. Blue was just at the sink, washing his hands. "Everything alright, dear?" Red nodded, but it didn't seem sincere. "Are you sure? You seem a little-" Blue was interrupted by Red swinging his arms around his torso, hugging him from behind. He mumbled something into his shoulder. Blue smiled and quickly dried off his hands, turning around to face his husband. "We can go back to the hotel soon, ok?"

"Ok."

"And then tomorrow we can sleep in as late as we want to."

"Ok."

"…Dear, can you let me go now?"

"Ok."

"I want to get back to the party."

"Ok… just... one more minute…." Red hung onto Blue tightly. Blue sighed sweetly as he embraced his husband back, and they both stood there for a moment like that. As Red hung onto him, he felt so warm. So sweetly he smelled, especially his neck. The skin was so soft and warm, Red just wanted to kiss it a bit. Softly, he began to place little pecks down Blue's neck. Blue hummed nicely at this. It didn't stop, although, and more kisses came, firmer each time. Blue gave off a stifled giggle. "R-Red, come on now…" He reached out to try and push his husband off, but the kisses felt nice and he quickly decided he'd just let them happen. A quiet, low groan came from Red and the kisses became harder, trailing up to Blue's jawline. The sensation caused a small chill to run through Blue's body, making him groan. This reaction only caused Red to kiss harder, sloppier, leaving damp spots on Blue's neck. "I miss you…" Red whispered suddenly through the kisses. "W-what do you mean?" Blue asked, his voice stammering. "I'm right.. here…"

"You know what I mean." Red said, as he started to trail a hand down Blue's chest, and then slide it under his shirt. He moved his hand around under the shirt, feeling Blue's pectoral area and hips. It was warm and toned. "Mmm." Blue pursed his lips, holding back his voice. "W-we can't do this here." Blue mumbled. "Are you sure? We… might have to now." Red said, playfulness in his voice. "W-why?" Blue asked, and was quickly answered as Red's hand slid out from under his shirt, reaching down to clutch the bulge now protruding from his pants. Red rubbed his fingers over it teasingly, before using his entire palm to massage it. Blue let out a whimper, before digging his face into Red's shoulder. "That's why." Red teased. "You're hard." Red was, as well, pretty hard under his pants now too. So much so it was starting to bug him as the zipper was digging into his skin. Suddenly, a knock at the door startled both boys out of their state. They looked at one another with bewildered expressions. "O-Occupied!" Blue shouted out. Quickly they exchanged looks, and under his breath, Blue spoke. "You wanna get out of here?" Red nodded almost immediately. They both exchanged smirks before reaching down to try and tuck their manhoods back so they could leave without anyone noticing. Outside the kahuna's house, people had begun to gather around the large circular stage that was the center of Iki Town. Battles had started, like Professor Kukui had previously talked about. Perfect, both the boys thought. Now it would be much simpler to leave without anyone trying to stop them to chat. Red turned back to his husband before grabbing his hand and whispering to him, "Let's go grab a taxi. I'm going to do so fucking much to you when we get back." Away they went, in a fit of giggles.


	3. Chapter 3

The door nearly slammed open as both the boys entered their hotel room. As Blue closed the door behind them, he made sure to place the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the knob. "That fucking drive was terrible." Red cursed out as he made his was out of his jacket. "The whole time I was so-" He was interrupted by his lover, ginger hair and all, who had come up behind him with an embrace. "Doesn't matter anymore, baby. We're alone now." Red turned around and smiled wide at his husband, who had at this point only made it out of his shoes. They stared at each other for a very quick moment before meeting in a very sloppy and rough kiss. They moaned through the kiss, as they tried desperately to remove their own clothing. Socks, shirts, a hat and a pair of sunglasses, pants, until finally they were left only in their briefs. Their erections protruded wildly against the fabric, practically aching. They stood there in a sloppy kiss, each other's hands running up and down the other. Red grinded his boner against Blue's leg, a low whimper emitting from him. "Bed." One quick word came from the brunette and then the two were on the bed, Red leaning over Blue. He looked down as he reached for the ginger's underwear, before looking back up to get an "Ok" nod from him. A smirk flashed across Red's face as he pulled the briefs down over Blue's dick, it springing straight up once they were off. He pulled them all the way down over his feet, balled them up then tossed them to the floor. For a moment when Red turned back, he found himself gazing lovingly over his husband who lay in front of him bare. He wasn't as buff as Red by any means, but his smaller frame still fit him well. Right above his groin lay a small tuff of orange hair, which trailed just a bit ways up his navel to his belly button. "W-what?" Blue had noticed Red staring at him, his eyes glistening. He began to feel self-conscious. Even though this man standing above him had seen him naked many times, it seemed embarrassing at this moment. "You're… so beautiful." Red stated, a tender smile on his face and no hesitation in his voice. For a slight moment, Blue could feel tears welling in his eyes. He wasn't sure why, but nonetheless he reached out for his beloved husband with a needing expression. Red leaned in, Blue's aching groin pressing against his stomach, and the two kissed softly for a moment. Only a moment though, before Red was pecking more messy kisses onto Blue's neck, this time reaching one hand down to grab his length in his palm. He teased the tip of it with his thumb as Blue wriggled and whined under him. Releasing from his neck, Red made his way down Blue's torso to the erection that was now pulsating with arousal. A bead of precum had leaked from the tip. He once again looked up for a nod of approval from Blue. When he got it, he continued to make eye contact as he laid a small kiss on the shaft, before licking it. In a second he had his lips wrapped around the tip, teasing it with his tongue. Blue put his head back against a pillow, bringing his hand to his mouth to help stifle his moaning. Red noticed this as he was just beginning to stimulate the shaft with his mouth. He broke off for a moment, "You don't have to hold your voice. No one can hear us."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes, baby. I… want to be able to hear you." Red said, just a second before returning to pleasuring his partner with his tongue. With hesitation, Blue brought his hand back down from his mouth. He still continued to keep his mouth shut as he whimpered and moaned, nonetheless. Red eventually lowered his mouth around Blue's shaft in its entirety, bobbing up and down while one hand sat at the base and pumped slowly with the rhythm. The other hand made its way down to his own groin, which was now painfully erect under his briefs and needing attention. He began to rub and massage at it while simultaneously continuing the blowjob on Blue. A low growl emitted from the back of his throat. Blue replied to this with a louder groan as his back arched slightly. Reaching a hand down to Red, he entangled his fingers in the soft brunette hair of the man and pulled slightly with each ting of pleasure. "Ahh." His breathing was beginning to quicken. "Red… can you…" Red looked up, continuing to stimulate his partner. "Can you… put it in… please?" There was a bit of desperation in the man's voice. Red stopped what he was doing, taking his mouth from Blue's shaft. "You want to?" Red asked, gazing up at his partner. "Y-yes…" With that answer, Red gave the ginger a smile full of vigor before rising from the bed and going to retrieve the lube and condoms from one of their suitcases. While Red was occupied doing that, Blue reached a hand down to his hole, sticking a finger in, preparing for what was about to come. Eventually he stuck in another finger, rubbing around inside. Red walked back over, staring for a moment as he watched his lover diligently finger himself, preparing his entrance for his husband. Sitting down on the bed, he stretched the condom over his erection, rolling it down slowly over the entire length. "Here. This will help." He said as he reached over, lube already poured into the palm of his hand. Blue took his hand away as Red slowly pushed his lubed fingers inside, pumping slowly for only a moment. Blue held back a moan as his husband only further proved what a pro he was at this sort of stuff. After sufficient lubrication, Red scooted closer over to Blue. He placed his hands under Blue's thighs, looking over to him. "You wanna do it like this?"

"Yes…"

"Ok… I'm gonna go in now."

"O-Ok…" Blue held his breath as he watched Red slowly lean in, guiding his cock inside. He threw his head back, clenching his teeth as a tinge of pain ran through him. Red stopped.

"Are you ok?"

I'm fine, k-keep going." Red continued slowly, until he could feel and see himself in all the way. He immediately looked up to check on Blue. "Ok?" Blue was biting his lower lip in what seemed to be pain, but looked back at Red with a tender expression. "I-I'm fine. Come here." He motioned at him to come closer. Red lifted himself and Blue's legs up, positioning himself to where the two were nearly face-to-face. Very slowly, Red began to move. "Mm." Biting his lip, Blue began to emit low moans. "You can go… a bit faster." Red smirked. "You want me to?"

"Yes…" Red quickened his pace a bit. Blue moaned low, still holding them back a bit. "C'mon… I wanna hear you." Blue opened his eyes at Red, who was staring down at him with an impish look on his face. He leaned up a bit, meeting Red's lips in an untidy kiss. All of a sudden, Red pumped into him hard, causing Blue to jolt back and moan loud. This made Red want to do it again, and as he did his pace quickened more. "F-fuck…" Blue cursed under his breath.

"Is this ok?"

"Y-yes… yes! Yes! It's…"

In and out, Red pumped harder into the ginger. "R… right there!" Blue shouted suddenly. "Oh my g…" Red was hitting right where it felt best. Once gripping the sheets around him, Blue now had his hands on Red's back, digging his nails into his tan skin. He whined something under his breath that was incoherent.

"What?"

"Hh…"

"Babe, I can't unde-"

"Harder!" Blue shouted with desperation. Finally understanding, Red threw himself full force into fucking Blue. In and out, he repeatedly pounded himself into Blue, himself now moaning loudly too. Neither one of them would last much longer. As he fucked him hard, Red looked over his husband, who was now a sweaty, moaning mess. For a moment, Blue opened his eyes at Red. They stared at one another, breath hot as they panted fast, not breaking eye contact as Red continued to thrust into him. "I… love you!" Red moaned. "I love… you… too!" Blue cried as Red fucked him silly. "S-so much!"

"I-I'm so close, Blue."

"Please… cum-" Blue was nearing his end, too. The stimulation from inside was driving him to the edge. The pressure in his abdomen continued to build, until he couldn't hold it anymore. "I can't-" Wrapping his legs around Red, he screamed, "I love you! I lov-" as waves of pleasure crashed into him, semen going all over Red's torso. Simultaneously, Red yelled out, bucking his hips into Blue, erupting into him. The two held tightly onto each other as they rode out their orgasms, until finally collapsing into a tired, sweaty mess. Red pulled out from Blue, rolling over onto his back next to him. He rolled off the condom carefully, which was now filled with semen. He tied it in a quick knot and placed it on the bedside table, then reached over to grab a tissue. As he wiped the mess off his torso, Blue, still trying to catch his breath, looked over. "I-I'm sorry… I came all over you." Red just chuckled. "Don't worry about it." He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his husband's nose. Blue replied with a giggle. For a while the two just laid together, sharing each other's body warmth. After a bit, Red began to gaze at his hand again. "You never took off your wedding band?" Blue inquired suddenly. Red stammered, flustered again. "O-of course not. It's…" he trailed off, bringing it closer to his face. "It's important to me…" This time, both the boys could feel tears pushing at their eyes as they pulled one another close. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Time passed and eventually they went to sleep, holding onto one into in the same position.

When the morning sun rose up over the ocean, Red awoke to it. It spread out over the hotel bedroom, and once again the sound of bird Pokémon could be heard in the distance. Red stretched and rolled over on his side, only to be greeted by his husband, who was still fast asleep. It was at this moment that Red realized, even once they did leave the beautiful region of Alola to return to Kanto, he still got to see a sight much more beautiful than all of Alola every morning. That sight was his husband, Blue, who was sleeping soundly next to him, his bright hair glimmering in the morning sunlight, along with the ring wrapped around his finger.


End file.
